


You are my Sunshine

by MegaBanette



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, This probably sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaBanette/pseuds/MegaBanette
Summary: Volkner’s smile was the most beautiful thing Flint had ever seen; it made the world brighter.
Relationships: Denzi | Volkner/Ouba | Flint
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	You are my Sunshine

You are my sunshine

Flint remembered the day he met Volkner vividly. They were five and Volkner was the new kid in school - he could have picked anyone to be friends with but he chose Flint and to this day neither understood why but both were glad he did. Flint still remembered the way his spiky, blonde hair stuck up in all the wrong places, the way you could see the sparks of passion in his blue eyes, the way his jacket was about five sizes to big for him and most importantly he remembered the way he smiled. Even back then Flint knew that Volkner’s smile was like the sun; it made the world brighter. 

My only sunshine 

From that day forward both children were inseparable; they did everything together from colouring to Pokemon watching. Everyone knew that there was no coming between them - not even the teachers tried to separate them. As the years went by, they remained close but both had more friends now. Flint knew that none of them were like Volkner though. Only Volkner made his day brighter. 

You make me happy 

Volkner made him so happy - every time he got burned out he was there, usually with ice-cream, and ready to help him feel better. Flint didn’t understand how one person could be so perfect. 

When skies are grey

The skies were not grey very often but to Flint every time Volkner was sad the world got a little bit darker. He hated to see his best friend upset. Unfortunately, Volkner seemed to be upset all the time recently. Volkner needed to be challenged but no one was good enough to do that. Flint disregarded his own position in the elite four just to find someone who could make his friend happy again. In the end a blue-haired trainer (Sunset, Midnight?? Something like that) managed to pull Volkner out of his slump. Volkner’s smile was still the most beautiful thing Flint had ever seen and he knew that he would walk across the sun to see it. 

You’ll never know dear 

Volkner could never know about this. Flint had come to the shocking (no pun intended) realisation that he was in love with his best friend. A million different thoughts ran through his head at once. What if he doesn’t like me back? What if this ruins our friendship? What if he hates me? However, what if Volkner did like him? There was a chance right? Flint knew he was about to put almost twenty years on the line for a chance. But maybe that was why he had to do it. 

How much I love you 

Flint could feel sweat dripping down the back of his neck as he tried to maintain a steady breathing pattern. Currently, he was watching Thor with Volkner which should not have been that complicated but every so often Flint would try to tell Volkner how he felt. So far the furthest he had gotten was a high pitched “Ugfgh.” ‘If I can’t say it I’m just going to have to show it.’ He thought to himself. Slowly, he edged himself closer to his friend until he was practically sat on top of him. His breathing became more erratic as he awkwardly pressed their lips together. 

Volkner kissed back. 

In that moment Flint finally understood; Volkner was his sun and his world would always revolve around the sun whether they were friends or more than that. 

Please don’t take my sunshine away

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfiction I hope someone enjoyed it. 
> 
> This was based of the song ‘You are my Sunshine’


End file.
